


Melt Your Headaches Call It Home

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Domestic Phan, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Soz m8, dick is said, i sat for an hour trying to fix it but I couldn't, phanfic, the shade yikes, without trashing the entire thing/ the original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt: <br/>“It was stressful, I don't like putting my foot down” Phil whined.</p><p>“ I know love but you weren't wrong at all and I love it when you get all protective over me”<br/>Dan grinned.  Fluff with added banter + the tittle is from northern downpour by panic! At the disco Ayee</p><p>I apologize for the possible shade I sat for an hour trying to find a way to get rid of it without destroying the original idea ( I did lessen it though )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt Your Headaches Call It Home

Phil sighed as as closed the door behind him and placed his bags on the floor.  
Today was not his day at all.  
“Phil?!” Dan called walking into the lounge , seeing his boyfriend pressed against the door.

“Baby what's wrong? you look stressed.”  
Dan asked walking towards Phil and picking up the bags.

Dan placed them on the counter and turned back to Phil.

“Today is not my day Dan”  
Phil sighed picking himself off of the door.

“Why not what happened, was someone mean to you baby I'm sor-”

Phil cut Dan off “no there were these people outside the flat and you know how I am with privacy and I don't mean to act like a dick I j-”

It was Dan's turn to cut Phil off. “Babe slow down you aren't a dick, I mean sometimes you are but that's just you and your philness.” Dan teased, his hand on Phil's shoulder.

 

“Actually shut up” Phil laughed trying to wiggle out of Dan's grip.

“You aren't going anywhere Philip what are you doing?” Dan giggled.

“I'll show you dick mr.cynical”  
Phil challenged.

“Ooh Phil! Oh god!” Dan groaned.

Phil almost fell to the ground laughing

“Ok im so sorry I just realized what I did oh my god” 

“You better be now spill”

“There were these girls outside that I recognized and they've been to so many shows. And then on the plane I saw them, I was gonna ask you if they seemed familiar but you were busy editing and I don't know I saw them outside the flat and I told them to get lost basically or I'm calling the police I feel like a dick.” 

Dan seemed more alert now and taken back. “Wait you saw them on the plane to America? And outside the house? And at the tatinof shows?” Dan asked.

“Yeah I swear!" Phil exclaimed.

“That's some next level shit wow”

“It's so weird and rightfully it makes me nervous for the both of us so I kind of had to put my foot down ya know?” Phil reasoned.

“Of course babe I don't blame you” Dan cooed wrapping his arms around Phil and rubbing up and down his back comfortingly. 

Phil responded by laying his head on Dan's shoulder and hugging him tightly. 

“It was stressful, I don't like putting my foot down” Phil whined.

“ I know love but you weren't wrong at all and I love it when you get all protective over me”  
Dan grinned. 

“I just love you, I want to keep us safe” Phil said lifting his head up to look Dan in the eyes.

“I love you too phil” Dan said pressing a kiss to Phils cheek.

“Do you feel any better?” Dan asked.

“Much better, thank you”

“Of course Now that that's out of the way what would you like for dinner?”

“Everything is always about food with you isn't it?” Phil joked.

“What can I say I like my Kanye my Phil and my food”

“Dan!”

Dan started to laugh at Phil   
“I bet people would unsubscribe if they knew how cheesy you actually were”

“You love it. And you love it because you're equally as cheesy!”

“Don't associate me with cheese thank you”

“I still don't understand how you don't like cheese” 

“It's gross I hate it!”

“You suck phil”

“So do you baby if you catch my drift”

Dan stopped laughing and gave Phil a look.  
“Cheeky”

Phil laughed detaching himself from Dan.  
“Ok ok now what are we doing for dinner I'm starving I could eat 600 pancakes”

“Phil I'm actually pretty sure you'd die if you ate 600 pancakes” 

“No I wouldn't id survive and I'd have the power of pancakes!”

“Ok and what is that?” Dan asked quizzically.

“Immortality of pancakes!” 

“That makes no sense Phil”

“Your mum makes no sense”

“Ok Phil it's 9:30 what are we eating”  
Dan laughed. He couldn't believe this idiot was his.

“Pizza”

“Ok pizza it is I'll order the regular then”

“Actually Phiiiiil”

“Yes Daniel?”

“Can you do it I have to pee”

“Of course. Go wait for me on the sofa after”

“Okay thank you baby”

“Oh Daniel? Just a second”

Phil smashed his lips to Dan's soft ones.  
Dan let out a surprised moan and started to kiss back. Phil brought his hands down and squeezed Dan's bum. Dan broke the kiss and sprinted for the bathroom. 

“Water sports was not on our list! You kinky fuck!!” Dan yelled.

“I love you too!” Phil yelled back laughing.


End file.
